W celu przerwania egoizmu i w imię Rue-Tresh,dystrykt 11
by AnnieCrestaPL
Summary: 74 głodowe igrzyska.24 trybutów.Furorę robi Katniss Everdeen,ale nie zapominajmy o innych.Tresch-dystrykt 11,trybut.Kim tak naprawdę był osiłek z dystryktu Rue i jak zginął.Jeden rozdział opisujący myśli i uczucia osiemnastolatka.Należy pamiętać,że pozory mylą...


Zostało ich czterech. Czworo trybutów, każdy z nich posiadający równe szansę na zwycięstwo, każdy z nich ma zamiar wygrać. On, chłopak z dwójki oraz para reprezentantów z dwunastki. Nie pamiętał, żeby mieszkańcy najbiedniejszego dystryktu zaszli tak daleko. Zwykle umierali już podczas rzeźni przy rogu obfitości.

On , chłopak z jedenastki ponoć obrał doskonałą technikę. Nie zawiązując żadnych sojuszy podjął samotną grę. Nie walczył z trybutami, mimo ogromnej postury samotnie zaszył się na arenie. Dał miejsce do popisu innym. Niby wszystko doskonale. Już niewiele brakuje do zwycięstwa lecz nie wie czy gdy dojdzie do ostatecznej walki będzie potrafił z zimną krwią zabić innych. Jedyna osoba, którą zamordował i która nie prześladowała go w nocnych koszmarach, była Clove. Reprezentantka drugiego dystryktu.

Zabił ją dwa dni temu, koło rogu obfitości. Nie musiał tego robić, mógł po prostu zabrać swój podarunek i ponownie zaszyć się w dziczy. Zresztą taki był jego początkowy zamiar.

Na ucztę trochę się spóźnił. Nie było nikogo, oprócz dwójki szarpiącej się z dwunastką, Katniss. Usłyszał słowa czarnowłosej, która wyraźnie uzyskała przewagę nad przeciwniczką i szykowała się do zadania Katniss bolesnej śmierci.

- I co? Na co zdał ci się ten sojusz, z tą... jak jej tam było,Rue? Tak, Rue- zaśmiała się szyderczo- bezużyteczne dziecko, które sprawiło,że naiwne Panem cię pokochało.

Rue... Mówiła o Rue. Dwunastolatce, która wraz z nim reprezentowała jedenasty dystrykt. Śmiała się z biednej, maleńkiej Rue. Szydziła z niej mimo, iż nigdy nie słyszała jej śpiewu. Śpiewu, który potrafił zagłuszyć wszystkie, nawet najokropniejsze myśli. Kiedy Rue została wylosowana Tresch miał zamiar rzucić się na wszystkich otaczających go strażników pokoju. Dlaczego pozwolili oni, aby zaledwie dwunastoletnia dziewczynka brała udział w krwiożerczej bitwie na śmierć i życie. Na podest wkroczyła lekko, z maleńkimi łzami w piwnych oczach.

Tresch nigdy nie wyznał Rue, że naprawdę ją lubi. Nie powiedział jej, iż przypominała mu młodsze rodzeństwo. Pokochał ją jak siostrę mimo iż nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą dłużej niż dwie minuty. Bała się go. Odczuwała strach przed Treschem.

Osiemnastolatek podjął inną taktykę, mimo rozsadzającego go od wewnątrz bólu postanowił skupić się jedynie na sobie, postanowił wygrać i zapobiec kolejnym Głodowym Igrzyskom. Nie chciał się przed nikim otwierać, nie miał zamiaru zawiązywać z kimkolwiek sojuszy. Trenował, spał i dużo jadł. Nie myślał o domu,jego myśli skupiał się tylko na bezustannych treningach

Widział jak patrzy na Katniss. W jej oczach nie widać było strachu, który widniał w nich gdy zwracała się do Tresha. Jej spojrzenie było pełne zachwytu reprezentantką dwunastego dystryktu. Próbowała zbliżyć się do dwunastki, bezustannie obserwowała jej każde posuniecie. Katniss widziała poczynania dwunastolatki, raz skierowała w jej stronę nieśmiały uśmiech. Rue wówczas oblała się purpurą i skryła za pobliskim filarem.

Cieszył się gdy Rue dostała aż siedem punktów w trakcie prezentacji umiejętności trybutów. Nie miał pojęcia co pokazała, ale zdecydowanie było to coś niesamowitego. Miał nadzieję,że Rue da sobie radę na arenie. Chciał aby całe Panem ją zapamiętało.

Nie bał się areny .Miał doskonale opracowany plan działania. Szybko zbiegnie z platformy, zabierze pobliski plecaczek i ucieknie jak najdalej potrafi, nie zawiąże żadnego sojuszu. Kiedy dojdzie do ostatecznego starcia nie będzie odczuwał strachu przed zabiciem, a również własną śmiercią. W noc przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk długo myślał... Zastanawiał się nad Rue. Może powinien jej pomóc, przebywać z nią przez pierwsze dni na arenie, trochę nauczyć, a potem zerwać odrzucił natarczywą myśl. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić, nie potrafiłby po kilku dobach zostawić Rue. To nie ma sensu, miał nadzieję że to Katniss się nią zajmie.

Pierwsze dnie na arenie przebiegały spokojnie. Codziennie obserwował ciemne niebo i modlił się aby nie zobaczyć w nim twarzy Rue. Ósmego dnia pobytu na arenie zaszył się w las w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. Usłyszał ciche kroki i perlisty śmiech Rue. Zatrzymał się i z daleka zobaczył Katniss wraz z dziewczynką. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, ciepło oblało jego twarz. Miał ochotę podbiec, uściskać dziewczynkę i podziękować dwunastce za opiekę. Jednak rozsądek okazał się silniejszy. Cicho oddalił się, ,jedyne co podtrzymywało do na duchu to wieść o tym, że Rue ma się dobrze i doskonale radzi sobie na arenie.

Dwa dni później kolejny raz odsłuchał hymnu Kapitolu i czekał na widok twarzy poległych trybutów. Wczoraj nie zginął nikt. W połowie refrenu w okolicach jasnego gwiazdozbioru ukazała się maleńka twarzyczka. Twarz brązowookiej dziewczynki z burzą ciemnych, kręconych włosów. Upadł na kolana i przyłożył dłonie do wilgotnej ziemi. Poczuł pulsujący ból mający za zadanie rozerwać mu klatkę piersiową. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić,jak mógł doprowadzić do śmierci Rue. To jego wina, że jej nie pomógł. Mógł pomóc jej w treningach, mógł zaproponować ten zasrany sojusz. Katniss też zawiodła... miała jej chronić. Miał ochotę zabić dwunastkę, ale uświadomił sobie, że to ona utrzymywała Rue na arenie przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia. Zwrócił mokrą od łez w twarz w stronę nieba. W tym momencie obiecał sobie i całemu jedenastemu dystryktowi, iż pomści śmierć dwunastolatki i zrobi to w taki sposób, że zapamięta o tym cały Kapitol.

Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go odgłos noża przykładanego do czoła Katniss. Tej, która pozwoliła tak długo przeżyć Rue. Tej która właśnie w cichej modlitwie żegnała się ze światem. To co zrobił było impulsem. Szybkim ruchem zbliżył się do odwróconej do niego plecami Clove i zadał jej śmiertelny cios. Silnymi dłońmi roztrzaskał głowę dziewczyny o metalowy róg obfitości. Nie zważając na spływającą po rękach krew zwrócił się w stronę przerażonej dwunastki. Dziewczyna była pewna, iż osiłek bez najmniejszego problemu zabije ją, podobnie jak zrobił to z jej przeciwniczką. Donośny głos osiemnastolatka przerwał pulsującą ciszę.

-Ostatni raz dwunastka, ostatni.

Zabrał podarunek i nieobracający się pobiegł w stronę lasu.

Tresch długo myślał nad tym co zrobił i co ma robić dalej. Aktualnie spędzał czas wśród wysokich traw położonych gdzieś na wszędzie areny. Zostało ich czterech, wczoraj umarła ruda z piątki. Wiedział, że zbliża się koniec i, iż nie długo rozegra się ostateczna walka. Zapewne organizatorzy zrobią coś co skłoni całe Panem do wpatrywania się w ekran.

Wtem zobaczył umięśnioną zbliżającą się sylwetkę. Cato,chłopak z dwójki. Jeszcze nie zauważył ukrytego wśród traw reprezentanta jedenastki. Tresch mógł po prostu zastygnąć w bezruchu i poczekać, aż zagrożenie minie. Jednak czy to miało by sens, czy nie wyszedłby na tchórza? A może sensu nie miało by to, iż podczas walki w imię Rue zabiłby Katniss? Nie potrafiłby.. Lepiej poddać się teraz niż później. Niech wygra Everdeen, to ona znaczyła dla Rue więcej niż on. To ją Panem będzie kojarzyło z drobną dwunastolatką. On dla Kapitolu jest jedynie osiłkiem, nikim więcej, jeżeli to ma pomóc Rue i jedenastce niech nim pozostanie. Jego uczucia pozostaną jedynie w jego głowie. Już za długo pozostawał egoistą.

Gwałtownie podniósł się, dając przeciwnikowi informację o obecności. Nie próbował walczyć, stał i czekał, aż ten zada cios. On nie wahał się ani sekundy, bez skrupułów celnie skierował błyszczące ostrze w pierś chłopaka.

Poczuł przeszywający go ból, upadł na ziemię.Ciepło wypływającej z piersi krwi ogarnęło jego ciało. Gdyby miał na tyle siły śmiałby się, byłby to najszczęśliwszy moment jaki spędził na arenie. Wygrał. Zwyciężył własne Głodowe Igrzyska. Umiera, ale to nieważne. Pierwszy raz w ciągu życia czuję się lekki, ma ochotę wznieść się w powietrze. Uśmiecha się. Wie,że wszystkie kamery skierowane są w jego stronę. Chciałby krzyknąć, że to wszystko dla Rue, ale nie ma na tyle siły. Czuje ulatujące z niego życie. Po prostu uśmiecha się wprost w twarze zszokowanych mieszkańców Panem,zaintrygowanych mieszkańców Kapitolu,wzruszonych obywateli jedenastego dystryktu. Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej widząc zbliżającą się w jego stronę Rue,podaje jej rękę i nareszcie może się unieść. Teraz mogą razem zacząć się śmiać.

Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy,szczególnie te ę na wyrozumiałość c:


End file.
